The present disclosure relates to a liquid-holding container that is configured to contain a liquid and to a cartridge that is provided with the liquid-holding container.
In related art, a liquid-holding container that is configured to contain a liquid and a cartridge that is provided with the liquid-holding container are known. For example, a known ink cartridge is provided with an ink bag that can contain an ink that, is a liquid and with a case that can contain the ink bag. The ink bag is provided with a vent plug that draws out the ink that is contained in the ink bag. The case is provided with a first middle leg and a second middle leg. The first middle leg and the second middle leg project from the outer surface of a left wall of the case. The first middle leg and the second middle leg are provided in a range that corresponds to the color of the ink that is contained inside the case and function as an ink color indicator portion.